The present invention lies in the field of dematerializing parking tickets.
Document WO 2004/055736 describes a system for managing parking places in which parking tickets are constituted by electronic parking tickets issued by a ticket machine in return for payment.
More precisely, those parking tickets are transponders capable of contactless communication with a reader used by an inspector to verify ticket validity.
The Applicant has found that although that system is particularly advantageous, it is not proof against attacks known to the person of the art of cryptography under the term “man-in-the-middle” (MITM) attack.
In the mechanism of document WO 2004/055736, if a pirate transponder manages fraudulently to recover parking data stored in some other transponder, and then manages to give that data to an inspector when interrogated, the inspector is not in a position to detect the fraud since the data presented to the inspector is entirely valid.